1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing ring, in particular, a rotary shaft seal, a piston seal ring, or a rod seal. The sealing ring comprises at least one fastening part secured on a first, preferably stationary, machine part and at least one sealing part which, when the sealing ring is mounted, sealingly rests against a second, preferably movable, machine part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary shaft seals are known that have a cup-shaped annular body provided at least on its outer peripheral surface at least partially with a coating or sheath that is comprised of elastic material. The coating forms a static sealing part that rests in the mounted position sealingly on the wall of the mounting space. The dynamic sealing part is formed of an annular disk made of polytetrafluoroethylene that must be attached to the support body. The sealing ring is complex in its configuration and expensive in its manufacture. In order to obtain a proper static sealing action, the wall of the mounting space must be machined very precisely.